Its not like love at first sight
by KatieBlackRose
Summary: Can you really fall in love with someone who has bullied you forever? Kurt/Dave.
1. Recap

A/N: Hey guys! First gLee fanfic! Sorry if its not tat great, but I felt so inspired to write after last night epi. I love breaking stereotypes. This will become a full story but for now Im just recapping last nights episode! Reviews loved.

Dave didn't know what was happening. Why was he kissing Hummel? KURT HUMMEL! Why did her suddenly lose all control? Why could he help but enjoy it. Why in this moment did he feel so complete? All this ran though his mind so fast when the realization of what he was doing it hit him, and he pulled back.

Kurt's face was a pure shock. This only made Dave's stomach turn and want to kiss him again. He learned in but was suddenly pushed back. He realized that Kurt's was face was not only of shock but disgust. Dave felt his stomach just drop, like on those roller-coaster were its going so fast you think your organs had just came out of your body. He didn't know what to do. Cry? Hell no he was Dave Karofsky. All he could do was angrily hit the lockers out of pure frustration and sadness.

Rejection. Its never hurt so bad. Hes never been rejected. But why was he worrying about rejection and not that fact that he had just kissed a dude. Not just a dude Hummel. He wasn't gay. He knew this. He thought he knew this. Dave stopped and realized he was outside of the school. He growled just wanting to hit something. He settled for the nearby wall. No. This didn't happen, he told himself. Nothing happened and things will stay the same.

* * *

The next day, Karofsky was walking to class trying just so desperately to forget what happened. But it wasn't that easy. It was harder to avoid Kurt then he thought. He found him making sure he was looking around corners just to stay away. He saw that the coast was clear and walked down the stairs but he stopped when he saw Hummel and another well dressed boy making a bee line toward him. Karofsky looks at the nicely dressed boy next to Kurt and grimanced.

"Is this your boyfriend Kurt?" He says with disgust. Why was he suddenly getting so jealous? He shoveed through them with out give them much mind.

"Kurt told me what you did" The ladyboy said. This mad Karofskys stomach drop but he didn't show it. Because it didn't happened, he reminded himself.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" He said out of complete denial.

"You kissed me" Kurt said with a sullen look that make Dave's heart drop as well.

He flinched and looked around making sure no one heard. " I don't know what your talking about?" he said staying away from the boys eyes.

Dave started to walk way as the ladyboy began to talk. Why Kurt? He felt betrayed. As the boy continued to talk he looked around desperate for a way out even though he could have just walked away. Why did Kurt trust him more. ". . .You should know your not alone" With that Dave broke.

He lunged toward that boy "Do not mess with me!" he hissed. The same small hands as before were pushing him off "You have to stop this!" Kurt cried

Kurofsky stepped back and looked at them two. Why was he so jealous? Why was Kurt defending him? Why does he have to have these feelings? He shook his head and quickly walked off angrily.

* * *

Dave could not believe what happened the other day. This was making it harder to forget what happened. He just had to continue like nothing happened. Nothing did happened. No matter how many times he repeated it, it didn't stick. He walked down that hallway looking extra mean. He flinched ever so slightly when he saw him staring at a picture of that pretty boy from yesterday. He hissed to him self and made sure he gave him and extra hard shove against the locker. He glanced back at Kurt now on the floor. Why did it hurt so much this time? He sighed and continued down the hall thinking of the look on Hummel's face.

A/N: So what do you think should happen next guys? I'm open for ideas. ;3;


	2. Dont touch him

**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Thanks to MyMutantRomance for their idea! :DD.**

**Sorry Ill fix this later. I was up past 12 writing this. Yay Kurtofsky! (Im not fond of that name though = w=;;) **

**WARNING: A LOT of offensive language. I mean its Azimio and Karofsky for Christ sake!  
**

**Reviews loved~**

What was the words he was looking for? Stupidity? No, to simple. Foolishness? Too innocent. Bull Shitty-ness. That word made more sense to Dave. What Dave did was bull shitty-ness. Wait that didn't sound right. But Dave didn't care about grammer or real word at the momment. That still didn't give him comfort he wanted. He was still filled with self-hate. He sighed knowing he was not ready for school again.

Dave walked down the hall with his letter mans jacket, badass demeanor, and cocky smile. Thats how he rolled. Beside him was Azimio. His partner in crime. Dave had to admit that with out Azimio at his side bully kids wasn't as much fun. And since Azimio was back from his family vacation, they had to make up for lost time.

Kurt was standing next to his locker fixing his hair in the little mirror and occasionally glancing at Blaine picture. Azimio had immediately spotted the boy and headed towards him. With a hard shove, Kurt slammed into the lockers as Azimio smirked.

Dave just stood there. Only he was allowed to push Hummel around. Why did this make him so mad? Azimio had shoved Kurt around plenty of times. But this time was different. Dave winched as he saw the boys face as he slammed into the locker. For the first time he was able to hear the pretty boy whimper as his bones collided with the combination lock. Why was this rage building?

Kurt glared at Azimio was he walked away followed by Dave, who looked like he too was glaring at Azimio. He glance at Kurt before continuing almost sad like

* * *

Azimio and Dave entered the locker rooms. "I missed pushing that homo around" he laughed. Karofsky was silent. "Whats with you? Shoving fags is your favorite thing"

Dave bit his lip "Don't push him again" the anger showed in his voice. Why was he saying this? His anger was clouding his judgment.

"What? Please tell you said that because you wanted to beat him up yourself" Azimio stopped and looked at his friend confused.

Karofsky shook his head "No. Just don't touch him ever again!" he snapped and shoved things into his locker.

"What the hell? Are you going homo on me? You like this fag?"

Oh no. Dave just dung his grave.

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel. Probably the geekiest kid on campus. And a total gossiper. He was going into the locker room to retrieve a new shirt (after getting tossed in a dumpster) when he over heard the jocks having a loud conversation. He wasn't about to ignore this.

* * *

"W-what, no? Do I look gay to you? Just leave him alone!" Why did you keep saying this? The image of Azimio shoving Kurt keep repeating and repeating and repeating. It made him want to scream!

"Then why are you acting like a fag?" Azimio glared at his friend mad and confused.

Dave ran his head throw his hair with an anger sigh "Because! I don't want you hurting him!"

"I leave and Hummel turns you into a homo? Ill go fucking kick his ass so you'll stop acting retarded!" Azimio turned to leave but was quickly shoved back into the locker hard.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GO NEAR HIM!" he yelled fist held high. Azimio quickly shoved his off "Don't touch me homo!" he said and ran out of the locker room.

Dave punched the locker. Why the hell did he just do that? He thought and continued punching the locker door. He sighed and fell to the ground. He was as good as dead now.

**A/N: And the shit hits the fan. D **


End file.
